


Arthur.

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 我到底有多么自私，私自把情感捆牢你的赤裸视线。你又何来多么高尚，沐浴其中却露出一个又一个灿烂笑颜。我真为自己感到羞耻。





	Arthur.

**Arthur.**

我对你一无所知。你的名字，也不知道你住在哪里。可我知道你的右肩，知道这漂亮的玩意如何闯入我的梦境，不显羸弱纤细，结实又骨感，滤过衬衣或恤衫，纤维亦或叫人遐想的纯棉，肩胛骨刻画痕迹，沿着肌肉汗水，就那么敲在我的心头。

可我只敢拍响隔壁的柜门。

你的手滑过我的胸膛，很慢，很轻，换句话还有点像是问诊的医生。或许吧，我已经沦为你的病人。碎发浅金擦过脸庞，修长的手指勾起红缨与幻想。我还不至于如此思想龌龊，我是说，我着实是赤裸的，感谢长期的锻炼使得我的腹肌看起来还不错。而你衣冠整齐，米色风衣里头搭上一成不变的衬衫，我对衣着没有多少癖好，但对你却成了固然。衬衫，薄薄的一件外织品，里头再裹上一副躯体，漂亮的，也必须是完美的。你就那么跨坐身上，指腹滑过我的胸膛，神情却静如欣赏。

estetico，唯美的，艺术上的绝对。你如是轻唤着，而我也甘愿不闻不问地沉醉其中。你是英国人，这一点我可以肯定，除了英国人大概不会有谁顶着大雨也得弄一杯茶，再不济自动贩卖机的也要送到唇边。意大利语不是你的母语，可你却在我的梦里一遍遍地呼唤。estetico，estetico，伴随诗书与齿轮这是文艺复兴的热潮，而活做油画佳人的你又谈何多么适合这副巴洛克式的繁琐华贵。

然后你会撕破层叠，纯粹为了跑得更快。多么调皮的可人，我的绅士，阳光下挥动球拍的你是多么惹目。

而我大概会继续躺在座椅上，摇晃配不上你的红酒在那乘醉感慨。你是多么完美，我的绅士，浅金混祖母绿，昂贵红绒衬不起你的傲骨。我亲爱的，你在画框那头为一时无意留下的一瞬尽情挥霍，而我却在这头上了瘾，瘾君子，追随磨去的笔痕色调，打起伞来企图为画中的你遮留阴翳。

estetico，estetico。

我想要一杯酒，混上咖啡与威士忌，点缀麦芽啤酒，最好边缘再抹上一小块青柠。我的世界就那么大，狭小得装不住阳光，而你沐浴其中，任我情愫满溢。

estetico，estetico。

我该咬上一块面包再涂上蜂蜜，焦糖色最后泡入红茶。你会喜欢的味道。天还亮一切还属清晨，现在买醉也未免太早。

estetico，estetico。

老天我想我上瘾了，不能控制自己。而你是唯一的解药，我的绅士。可我却不算认识你，你的名字，你的过往。亚瑟。亚瑟。他们这样称呼你，我在会员名录上也这么确认。亚瑟，亚瑟。我一遍遍地呼喊你的名字，直至忘却了所有，忘却了方向，迷失在这座熟悉不过的城市。

亚瑟，亚瑟。

这会是我这辈子的魔咒，爱一个人很容易，离开也不至于毁灭所有，但会成为习惯，寻爱的习惯，不成文的癖好。

我以你的光彩，去不公平地度量旁人。

亚瑟，亚瑟。

我想我是疯了，灌上一杯马天尼后好好睡一觉，最好还做一个梦，对得起这杯焦糖色黄金。

愿我梦中与你不再相会。

亚瑟。

我喜欢你系领带。手指修长，灵活地勾入其间。你总穿正装，标准三件套与简单的外套搭衬衫，或者像现在那样，省去精致雅趣，就那么往外套上一件卫衣，白底印花，很常见的款式，除了绝不会出现的“我爱纽约”。这大概是你的松懈，我如是这番想着，你每天都会出现在这里，网球场里，乘着破晓后的初阳挥霍一身汗水后，又把自己收拾得干干净净踏上街头。我想你会是一位工程师，严谨又利落，或者是律师，这份严肃和淡漠很适合你，即便那粗眉毛在我看来是最可爱可口的部分。也许你只是单纯的一位上班族，通勤寻常，但我总摇了摇头。你不会。普通的岗位耐不住你的傲气，凛冽气场不是每一位通勤的上班族能如此简易形成。

那会是一条领带，墨绿或深蓝打横，但更多时候是黑色。你很喜欢纯色，不带任何装饰纯粹干净，搭配在任何一件衬衣上也不会显得失礼。但你的衣柜里还会有另外一条领带，粉底圆形波点，有一天早晨你冲澡后从包里翻出这样一条玩意，不分三七二十一就直接摔回里头。那不像是你的东西，如果是亲自挑选又何必如此。可能是兄弟或者室友，我宁可相信兄弟，除去血缘相隔我真不敢相信还有哪位与你朝夕相处还不至于越轨。

我不会打结，我是说，系领带。温莎结亦或者别的，很多时候我连领结与领带也分不清，我不喜欢这点玩意，捆得呼吸不畅。

但我喜欢你为我系上。

你不会知道我在偷瞄你，事实上你不看的，肯定不看。我会绕到你身后的杆子做拉伸，你不会看。我会来到你身旁的第二个球场打球，你不会看。我甚至会到你隔壁的浴室冲澡，喷头将水灌得耳鸣，嘈杂却掩不掉墙壁一侧你的水声。水流，细细长长地勾入你的身躯，很凉，透骨，我不住留恋香波的味道，薄荷与檀木，或许还有柠檬，我分不清楚。你不会看，我知道，可我会看，我瞥见你腰际的红痕，玫瑰的荆棘，边缘搂过腰肢，缓缓地蔓延至后臀，那为衣料掩藏，但足以供以无尽幻想。

我喜欢看汗水滑过你的肌肤，由喉结至胸膛。白种人难以晒黑，可你又不似时下流行的小麦色，他们躺在草坪上享受骄阳，而你也会，你不会那么矫揉造作，身上结实的线条是强健运动留下的痕迹，但你大概是晒不黑。我总不由设想你的肌肤，沐浴阳光，任痕迹浇上你的躯体，而我掺上焦糖，沿你的锁骨，用吻勾勒你的痕迹。

你对我一无所知，可笑的是与我又相逢异章。你看得见我，至少我还没有恶趣味至骗取女孩们的眼泪整那些有的没的人鬼恋。而又有多少人如我这般怀揣高昂情绪，我期盼着与你的相会，在每一个清晨，在草坪与球场，在这空调罢工后臭气轰轰的更衣室。

我是快乐的，不敢说绝对，但我大概是除去詹姆士外最快乐的来客。他刚中了乐透，兴奋快乐地盘算如何花费，而我只给他递来一张保镖名片。朋友家的安保公司。他真该考虑一下自己说话的地方，我是说，只花费十美金就能成为会员的上世纪球场里，哪怕是在布鲁克林，瞎了也能察觉到掩藏在表面祥和里的人心暗涌。

没有人知道我为何如此高兴，这是当然我的先生们，在他们看来我就是理想中的美国市民，微笑阳光，仿佛往人生里挂上一个大大的太阳。我会有一套独门独户的宅子，结婚生子买上一辆快报废的红宾利，最后往草坪上安上一把洋伞，白色的大型遮阳，再养上一条狗，金毛最好。事实上除了伞外我都已经做到，倘若你愿意相信那个无条件帮我收拾屋子和做饭的是我哥而不是你们脑子里设想的美丽妻子。德克懒懒地躺在厨房地板上伸懒腰，我的老伙计，马修从加拿大带来的家人，源自朋友的叔叔，兢兢业业在林场奉献了一辈子，到头来却被抛弃。我不允许，当我在圣诞树下听见盒子里传来的碎响，我便知道这会是什么礼物。马修也不允许，真不愧是我的双胞胎哥哥。

他们不会明白我心花怒放的缘由，就似我故意与你保持距离一样，让你那么“恰好”地进入视野边角。

你很少说话，不是故意摆架子只是单纯地不说罢了。英国人的孤独。我一直想方设法与你搭话，我不知道我能说些什么，天气，股市，还是老掉牙的美女话梗，得了吧这是在太逊。我认识你两年，就在肚子里打了两年腹稿，我总想找个开端说话，就那么，你知道的，顺其自然些，别那么故意显得像搭讪，即便事实就是这样。于是我将常用的柜子选在你的身旁，也是很巧合，每次都恰好被占用，每次就那么顺其自然地来到你的身旁。网球场不是那种奢侈场地，没有学校固定的柜子也没有高尔夫球场配送的休息室，一切都不过是先来后到，习惯了这里那也就选择了这里，我往柜子里塞上一颗篮球，而你则搭上两颗别针。是袖扣。有一次你不小心将它摔下，是我捡起。

那次是我距离勇气最近的一次，我鼓起勇气将言语提到了嗓子眼，结果挤出口的只是一句“不客气”。是你先道谢了。

很怂。真的。

方才有位老先生向你搭话，邀请你一起打球。说实话我很羡慕他，至少他是那么自然而你还回上一句。“谢谢，我很感兴趣”。我还是第一次看见你笑，很恬淡优雅，漂亮得体得就似传统意义上从寄宿学校出身的贵族，光是一个笑容就把我再度俘获，你是多么贪心我的先生，一次拥有不过还得再三索取。即便到了后来的很久很久，我才知道，你口中的所谓“很感兴趣”不过近同婉拒。

可我依然心旷神怡，只因为你。

你总是一个人，一个人来到球场又一个人安静地离开。没有人隔绝你也没有人抗拒你，你知道的你会是如此受欢迎，但你选择离开，自觉地迈开步子。就像每个人童年里总会遇到的一个孩子，看起来拥有一切机灵得不行，但在人生的跳房子前却笨拙地绕开所有可口的点心巧克力。

我想我可以给你送去，塞满怀中的珍宝佳肴。我没有那么不负责任地高呼给你一切，但我会发誓将予你最好。

但这一席话无法说出口，打了两年的腹稿最隐私的界线还不过是你的姓氏。

一天回家后我买来一大块巧克力松饼，马修看到时下巴险些砸到地板。我们家喜欢甜食，但那么大一块点心实在是叫人心有余力而力不足。刀叉就那么大一副餐桌不也是，可我们变了。小时候踮起脚尖仰视偷吃的松饼现在弯弯脖子还嫌桌子太矮磕得发疼，送到唇齿的美味依旧可却多了巧克力的甜腻而少了满足。

不是偷工减料，是我们在长大。

我很想告诉你一切，天气，股市，老掉牙的美女话梗，甚至袖扣和松饼，很多很多。可我说不出口，我的眼前是一块墙壁，不仅厚实上头还钉上大学兄弟会旗帜。这面墙看着我长大又将看着我老去，我定会离开家门到属于自己的未来，可我找不到方向。我是说，这份工作很不错赚来的钱也不少，但我还没遇上能一起吃得满脸巧克力酱很是狼狈的那位。

或许是遇上了，但我迟疑了。

我就像是不过柜台高的男孩，手里攥紧卖掉漫画和玩具才换来的影卷，驱魔人或星球大战，迷茫地挤过人群寻找印上的房门。我想我认识字，至少能分得清阿拉伯数字，可我却迷路了，在这熟悉不过的地方，茫然地绕着一个又一个圈。

你会不会走到我的身旁，像我无数个“巧合”。如果诚若如此，我会很乐意向你分享，爆米花或可乐。你不会拒绝。我没有把握，压根没有。可我坚信如此，没有缘由。就像现在，我乘上去见你的地铁，却一遍遍地点数错过的站台。

每周五的傍晚是我最喜欢的时刻。一团墨紫由天际灌落，缓缓地吞并每一条边界楼顶，霓虹灯追不上扑面而来的信号灯，滴滴答答，脚下皮鞋踩出来的声响可丝毫不逊色于高跟鞋与柏油马路。我没有那点闲情雅致，感慨艺术与自然的巧妙融合，可我有的是庸俗，学生时代的回家薯片配可乐已经落时了，长大成人没人管的状态下，果然是在路边苦等几小时再那么“偶遇”一辆绝望主妇主题的公交车才是绝配。粉色涂料啤酒香槟，除了运气和钞票外这简直是不要太划算。

有时候我会故意迷路，比方说目送目的地站点就那么为地铁甩在身后。有时候我也会漫无目的地在街头游走，像每一个到纽约鄙弃理想的买梦者。我没必要去折腾可怜的中央公园，每每提及纽约这世上第一座综合公园从某些意义而言实在是吃尽苦头，就似谈到伦敦就想起大笨钟谈到巴黎不过是埃菲尔一样。我在这土生土长了二十多年，也熟悉了空气与尘雾，可现在又衬得那么陌生。花上几刀买了可乐与公交车票，哪怕把窗户敞得老开也觉得胸口发闷，大概是气压问题，环境，我不会矫情地说因为想你。

就在那么一个夜晚我来到了克劳德百货，在一家卖着高热量三明治的所谓营养快食店旁。我对商场谈不上什么情感，喜欢或讨厌，不过是单纯的各有所求。这是一栋上世纪的老楼，后天加上的扶手电梯东绕西绕也不知道通向哪里。回过神来我已经走进服装店，西装熨得笔挺琳琅满目充斥双眼。我想我不适合这里，马修曾告诉我我就是一个没长大的孩子，感谢上帝与才能，录用我的公司是一家软件企业，换而言之，只要不影响工作效率抱着宠物上班也不成问题，更别说将碍手碍脚的西装揉进纸箱然后与壁橱相亲相爱别无天日。

但你很适合，你知道，你总是穿着一身正装出现在我的面前，不算多么严肃但风度犹存。我喜欢你的领带，我说过。脖子白皙与纯色织品是天造地设的搭配。中国产的丝绸阿拉伯的技艺，我弄不懂这些，工匠们坚持的精神在我这看来还是钞票更有实感。导购员小姐在我的耳边一直说个不停，但我满脑子里只剩你，只是你。你一个人，站在铁柜前面，暑气不绝地烘烤这间狭小的房间，豆大的汗水由你的脸庞滑落。我的绅士。纽扣像是卡住了，恋恋不舍地扯着衣衫，你多少有些烦躁，我的先生，你真该瞧瞧你现在的模样，这蹙皱眉直叫我想用吻抹去。手指修长卸下领带，你所捆上的精巧结缎，我真想去碰，我的绅士，接过你的衣领，将你带到我的跟前。鼻息，睫毛，我愿毫厘构成你向我道来的第一句话。

我买下了一条领带，不凑巧带波点，我没分清楚正反也弄不懂捆法，一来二去系好后这就成了蘑菇，红底白点。

离开的地铁班车上邻座的夫人正在看老电影，用手机。我分不清楚这层层叠叠的衣裳指向何处年华，但我却认得出你的模样，如其中的每一位贵族先生那般，坐在舞台二楼的独立包间里，一手举着精巧的金丝望远镜，一旁优雅地鼓掌。我定会一眼认出，你还有你的礼帽，真希望那时的我也有几块硬币塞在口袋，这样我就能耗尽最后的法郎，给你买来一株得以别在帽沿的玫瑰。

但愿我别再错买领带。

回到家后我就把那条领带塞进了壁橱，连同对你的设想和思念。结果醒来时我却醉倒在客厅，这很奇怪，我没喝酒也没磕药，一觉醒来领带也不见了，刚戴上眼镜我就向马修追问。他整一副看到什么古怪玩意似地皱起眉头，神情拧成一团告诉我自己弄乱的屋子自己收拾。

直至脑袋卡在恤衫领口时我才知道领带正系在我的头上。

你的一切都是完美的，就连还没刮干净的胡须。我的意思自然不是嘲讽邋遢，你弄得很干净，得体整齐，但总会有那么一些叛逆分子。你知道的，荷尔蒙正旺的成年男人，不可能弄得浑身光溜溜得就差哭两声作为婴儿。

早上六点五十分，你兴许刚起床，长岛或曼哈顿，我总无法在摩天大楼与私家庭园里做出决定，我是说，蓝色与绿色，或者换句话说，你和我的眼睛。你或许会晨跑，好吧我也只能劳烦可怜的纽约公园再出场两趟，谁让我张口也只记得黄石，短裤与恤衫，你会那么穿的，松垮舒适，耳机里传来电吉他于节奏鼓（我曾思量会不会是贝多芬，想想也不对，毕竟你不来自维也纳——即便贝多芬是德国人）。简单扯拉筋骨吼你又冲了冲澡，没有多么讲究，往外披上卫衣背起网球包，你就会出现在我的面前。网球，网球，我没有狂热之去亲吻红土大地，但我敢发誓，倘若你能真正地与我相谈，说不准我还会捧起土来。

我们会在球场见面，七点五十分，你在运动场的一脚拉伸，而我正好在你的身后。你会在我十点钟方向挥舞球拍，而我险些因为盯着你看被对面的球打个正着。你今天穿的是风衣，驼色配格子，里头套上一件纯黑的衬衣。领带，你今天准备的是灰色。冷色系的搭配显得淡漠，而对于你，这份淡漠远比热情更显迷人。

正午过后是休息时间。你在曼哈顿工作，肯定的，打完网球已近八点半，倘若拉长距离迟到不会是绅士的作风。你买来的午餐，大概是来不及准备。前些日子我曾瞥见你带来的午餐，塞在牛皮纸袋里——或许是，我的意思是，我分不清那是焦黑还是炭笔。番茄西葫芦或许还会夹上一块烟肉，你摇了摇头，味道太寡淡。我也摇了摇头，你的午餐不会如此无趣。让我们换转字行，你会来到公司的餐厅——如果有的话，或者附近的餐厅。你摊开菜牌扫视一眼，又审阅似地细细打量。我的绅士，你或许还会借指节擦过唇瓣，不自觉的习惯。然后点上一份肉肠，结结实实的高热量美味，但能填饱肚子。德国产，那里的香肠出了名美味。但那不该是德国，粗鲁的原色保留入肠衣，一口咬下的汁水溅过你的脸颊。那不会是德国，我可以断言，啤酒上的区别摆明了不可能，我是说，佛罗里达的香肠也很不错，我相信你会喜欢。

你是邻居家的孩子，聪明机灵，每个人童年回忆里最让人厌烦又最让人心服口服的玩伴。八岁。我想，在我还在加拿大的外公家田里摘麦穗时，你大概已经拉上箱子迈入寄宿学校。我对你一无所知，亚瑟，我甚至连你的全名都不知道，可我却又那么不以为意，你是我的全部，一个不需要理由的借口。

只要你愿意，我愿用一生的时间去了解透你的方方面面。你爱喝的茶，你喜欢的音乐，还有攀延后臀的玫瑰。我爱你的领带，你的眼睛，还有你下巴刚长出来的胡须，那还是胡渣，刚剔去又冒出苗头，很刺，会扎人，可我乐意接吻靠近。

因为是你。

我不住去想象你的模样，赤裸上身站在镜子前。这感觉很奇怪，我是说，那不是我家，又回到了更衣室。你站在铁柜前，常用的三列二号。剃须膏还有额发，你将刘海别起，又利落地拾起一旁的刀。刀片。你不喜欢电动，传统的金属又在你的手里盛上温暖。我曾无数次渴求，捧起你的脸，轻柔地，不带任何私心，不过是捧起，小心翼翼地为你刮去胡须，然后笑着告诉你你今天也是那么令人沉醉。

你今天喷了古龙水，从我身边路过时。说实话你不适合这个味道，太呛，压住了你的汗水。成年男人荷尔蒙正旺，哪里的玫瑰甜腻，可我爱惨了你身上的味道，汗水，剃须膏，或者还有墨水与烈酒，我说不清楚，我用了二十六年去摸索存在，而你只用了两年就告诉我何为憧憬与归宿。

我真希望那是为我准备。古龙水。

那天夜里我做了一个梦。你站在我的面前，不再是衬衫西裤，卫衣宽松把你衬得更显年轻。

你看到了我，这一次。

然后你笑了，带走我的思慕岁月。

过了两年多，我对你还是一无所知。你是英国人，这是我能从口音里得知的唯一消息。我弄不清楚你的职业与过往，珍惜你说的每一个字我充其量只知道你最爱红茶——像每一个英国人那样。你不会超三十岁，脸上弥留的痕迹阐明年轻，可你该是比我年长，我的意思是，气质，你很少说话可举手投足间的优雅与修养无声地阐述经历沉淀。我喜欢你的一举一动，很漂亮，不是一板一眼，随性雅致，却令我想起燕尾和怀表，优雅的，漂亮的，源自画册与你的故事。

我曾斟酌你是否会用拳头问候我，因为这字里行间的情愫。可思量后我又觉得悲哀，我爱了你两年，到头来我连视线都未曾交集。很多人不敢相信阿尔弗雷德会有如此境地，在他们看来我就是没头没脑往前冲的傻家伙，只有马修和你会明白，遇上最珍视的全部时，我会不知所措地倘若还没有长大的男孩，就似童话故事中那样，抱着最珍贵的花盆，站在围墙外焦急地等待诚实的花朵。

花是注定不会开放，区别只在于有无欣赏的国王。

这样想想我倒期望你能把我揍倒在地，让我吃上满嘴泥泞。铁锈腥味弥散唇齿，而我撑起身体总算与你相视。你会是一副什么表情，轻藐还是愤怒，我不知道，我只想告诉你我的一切，我是多么爱你，我他妈爱你爱得希望你现在就能揍醒我，让我结束两年来没有结果的单方面思慕。

自从认识你那一刻开始，我就成了球场里最活跃的一员，打球，欢笑，还故意扯高音量，我与不知姓名的绝大多数人打成一片。我只希望能为你遇见，我的所爱，声音声响，我期盼你能回眸看看，瞥见我为你准备已久的笑容，然后在心头暗骂一声“有活力的混账”。你的出现看起来漫不经心，事实上你的一举一动都是。你在走廊上捧起一杯红茶，摇匀了奶又混上砂糖。草坪上水雾喷头拽得摇摇晃晃，而你却漠然地凝视着，唇齿尝一片回甘，优雅地倘若只是欣赏窗外的片刻。

那不过是一个寻常乏味的早晨，夏天，草坪被烤得发烫，最早来到的那一波伙计已经离开，我也差不多，我的月卡出了点错，老东西的老毛病，交给老约翰处理去了，趴在柜台前我也只能空闲地敲了敲铃铛。

而你出现在我的世界，推开了门扉。

“这有人吗，先生。”你指的是工作人员，定然，我那时还穿着运动服，脚畔摆着球拍，用脚趾头想想也知道我不过过客。

“有的先生。”我耸了耸肩。那时的我还没有爱上你，对，不是一见钟情。我不是生来就这边的人，我是说，我原本也不过的普遍众人的一员，只是因为你，因为那位初见时单纯予以我好奇心的人而自甘少数。我不过是觉得少见，早晨过了大半才出现在运动场，穿还那么正式，该不会是跑业务的，虽然听起来带有偏见，但是事实上，是的。“如果你不介意捎上一本过期一年的时代还有两口可可。”

你摇了摇头，礼貌地婉拒了。

“这里怎么样，网球。”

“还行，只要你不在意雨天里弄得满鞋脏的泥泞还有总跳闸的大厅。”

“听起来很糟，不是吗。”

“谁让英雄我口袋里少了几块硬币。”

翘舌音，英国人。我眨了眨眼睛。老约翰在这时总算出现在柜台之后，手里还未我捎来一张卡片。真是幸运，居然不是翻了不知道多少手的纸片。吹上口哨签上名，感天动地，这防水笔墨大概是这所球馆里最新颖的玩意。我拽起高脚椅上的背包，刚迈出一步这就想起你的到来——美国。

“这就是美国（Welcome to America）。”

你似乎看过来，手里还握着方才我用过的钢笔。而我没有回头，这大概是我唯二没告诉你的事之一。

再者就是，后来的我带走了那只钢笔，曾留在你手心的温度。

我到底有多么自私，私自把情感捆牢你的赤裸视线。

你又何来多么高尚，沐浴其中却露出一个又一个灿烂笑颜。

我真为自己感到羞耻。

我开始找借口，不能全说尝试，我试了两年，犯傻或者打荤腔的各种方法都考虑过，可到头来又被我一一否决。你大概是忘了我，那天的我太过于随便，一身衣裳又脏又乱，满嘴调侃显得太过痞气。我真希望你忘记了我，这样我好歹还能将希望赌在现在，我的意思是，即将到来的搭话。而你就在这个时候走到我的身旁——你的柜子前，熟练地戴上护腕与束发。

有什么在那。

“你的手，”突然闯入的声音连我都被吓一跳，但像是要榨出什么似的，剩余的言语也容不得退缩。紧张，焦虑，还有埋藏在这份苦涩之下的关切。“我是说，你的手指，怎么了。”

一道红痕粗暴地横跨其上，并不惹目却引起我的注意，曾出过血，不过大概很快久止住以至于连创可贴也没有。或者该说，对于一个暗恋愚徒来讲，所爱者一切的无所谓都成了必要。

“没什么。”你摆了摆手，很是无所谓地耸了耸肩。“给阿瑞德做早餐，没想到不小心切到了手。新刀。”

你调皮地眨了眨眼，补充而来的字词对失误笨拙做出最本质的解释。而我却听不下多余的讯息，有什么揪住我的心，恶狠狠地，力度不大但死死地钳住。杀人最残忍的方法不是一刀致命，而是折磨，一点点地掀开皮肉，放干这副躯壳的血，再趁着疼痛挑尽筋骨。人体构造予以纤细敏感，至少能让我们这副蛋白质与水组合体能轻易感受水流淌的细微，然而又予以狠心。是谁无条件地反馈一切，敏锐的神神经纤维至死才学得罢工。阿瑞德是谁，我不知道可我又知晓答案。早餐，这个点数的早餐。那不会是兄弟，事实上我正祈祷那是兄弟，可我心头回响另一个答案：那是他的伴侣，阿尔弗雷德，你该醒醒你到底算什么，你他妈充其量还只是暗恋者，暗恋了两年还不敢搭话的怂货。

一搭话还直接失恋。

那天过后我也不知道自己是怎么扯着这副皮囊回去，番茄，我看到摆在厨房蔬果篮的新鲜伙计。红色。我已经过了还会到厨房偷吃的年纪，可我却死死地盯着那抹艳色。然后我走了过去，朝那颗番茄。距离不远是砧板，还有一把菜刀。

我把番茄切得出汁，稀烂得根本谈不上还有果肉。然后我把菜刀扔了，胡乱地捆上报纸扔到垃圾桶里。一种共鸣，我不知道，或许的因为他家也会有那么一把刀。明明那不过是番茄，一颗番茄而不是洋葱，可眼睛发酸，有什么揪着不放。

被切得粉碎的番茄。

无辜又可怜的番茄。

洗干净厨具后我回到房间，思前想后又回到厨房，这次我取出了一瓶牛奶，一升装的家庭装，剩下不多，但足够由我解决。然后扔到垃圾桶里，藏好了掖好了，别让兄长发现这么被抛弃的锐光。

小时候我曾看过人偶戏，在街头老人的手中变换各种令人发笑的模样。而现在我又何尝不是，可笑地献上一切，又连一个结果都未曾讨来就割断抛弃。

你就是那一根弦，看起来若有若无，却拽拉着我的手舞足蹈，只为这双将一切曲折为联系的玻璃眼珠。

仓库又成为忙碌的地方。

自打对话过后我想了很久，好吧也没那么消沉，可至少有那么一两个小时，盯着那张月卡，塑料制，维系你我的唯一之处。我该扔掉，像电视剧里失恋的可怜货一样，最好还得用上咬的，衬得悲剧。可事实上我什么都没干，很直白，什么都没有。没必要和钱过不去，更何况都这岁数了又不是真人秀，这么折腾给谁看。

于是我又多了一个去见你的理由。

我绕了一个远路，从九十街进去而不是惯以的九十六街。可走着走着又不住加快步伐，很不争气，英雄我还捶了我的双腿。可笑，明明没有结果，说难听些直白些，这就是一场卑微的继续追慕，可我不住轻快，在寻找你的路上，拂过心头霾雾。

然后我买了一罐咖啡，靠在早餐餐厅前。熬时间，我总不能这种状态下还跑得轻快赶点抵达。

要脸。

可我很快就后悔了，在遇见你的那一刻。

“嘿，早。”是你先喊出的问候，在更衣室里。我有些发愣，我是说，经历了昨天这间接而来的失恋后，你又为何给予我更加惹目的希望火光。“今天来得有点晚。”

“地铁停运罢了。”开口就是惨状，我是说，很逊，摆不上台面的可笑。轻磕两声，我急忙纠正道：“你知道的，每个月总有那么几天。”

“不想工作是吗，我理解。”你摊开手，优雅地冲我一笑。我该从何再论，我的绅士，你已经俘获我说话的权力。

我突然不想说话，就这样，什么都不干地耗去时间。就这样，把你留在此刻。

“该死。”我突然扯高音量，我不知道自己为什么要那么做，一个合理解释，一个途径，或者该说，一个与你相识的理由。“我没带球拍，老天。”

“或许卫生间会有备用，卫生棉条之类的。”

“好吧我该往包里塞上两包。”

然后我们相视而笑，自然而然。

“倘若回去这么一个清爽的早晨也就耗尽，”你已经换好衣服，将球拍扛在肩头，主动调侃道：“不如捎上一本过期一年的时代与两口热可可，在露台上享用度过。”

巧合与否，我是说，这一席话我曾说过，在两年前的初遇。

我再度扯住，这若有若无的细索。

北美阳光一如既往地不留情面，即便自己来晚了也是不争的事实。我踏上露台，一如你所提议那样，趴上长满铁锈的扶手又点燃了一支烟——即便我不会。上一回抽烟还在高三，你知道的，美国的高校，虽然这真的很幼稚但是作为最酷的孩子，远离大麻后也难免要淌上这滩祸水。事实上我只抽了一口，就一口，又涩又呛，烟雾灌透我的气管，恶狠狠地揪住肺和喉咙。没过一会我就趴到马桶边上干呕，很恶心很难受，别说上瘾，我发誓我绝不抽第二根。

可现在我又感觉喉咙干涩，有什么掐住我的喉管，一遍遍地灌入无形瘾雾剥夺吸取空气的权力。

你就站在我的面前，隔过露台不远处的草坪上。双眼凝视，稍稍俯下身子的你是十足的斗士。雄狮。我自然不会以任何弱化你力量的象征代比，你很适合，我是说，你就似随机应变，没有声扬，可机警洞察暴露了你的所踪。尖锐，你在紧盯你的猎物，闯入视野的绿球，紧接着一跃而起，你不会失误，连贯利索，定然如此。

我不是命运论者，可总不得不承认，有些人向来维系成功。这不是轻易而来的财产，而是努力浇灌天赋。

这是你的自信。你不会轻信继承遗传，你不让追随名利，而是容得荣誉追随自己，主动又心甘情愿地替自己佩戴桂冠。

视线被攥紧，我无法从你的身上移开注意。我希望我能，阳光再猛烈些球网再高些，或者是，你知道的，地上的浇灌喷头能及时工作而不只是摆设。可我不能，没有可能，完完全全地失格。我像一个饥渴的旅者，在无尽的荒漠里挣扎，而你就似那绿洲，不曾邀请，但却无理由地吸引全部。我想要剥离一切，什么都可以，阳光、水分、哪怕空气，可却无法抹去你，令一切存于彼此的情愫化为乌有，只剩躺入伊甸之徒。

我抬起头来，不曾留有拥抱结果的期望。

你回过头来，笑容灿烂得赛若和阳。

“怎么样。”你走向我，步调轻快。“可可？”

指的是我手心里的热饮。“还行。”我们间无法触及，隔去露台高差，隔去未曾袒露的心声。“可可还没上架，剩得只有咖啡，别隔夜就行。”

我在紧张，即便努力掩埋。

“下回可别再忘了球拍。”

你从包里掏出水瓶，拧开瓶盖冲头泼去。降温。我知道。但我不由想要承接，那挂落金丝的水滴。

“阿尔弗。”

你叫了我的名字。

我是说，你叫了我的名字！

一切奢望瞬时成为现实，我愣在原地，双脚沉重地倘若被钉死在露台。你知道我的名字，两年，我暗恋了你两年，可从未期盼这番场景。我不会无欲无求，在无数个不至于冒犯你的梦里，我倾听你的呼喊。阿尔弗，阿——尔——弗。你会如何这番称呼。音调再高些，配合你的音线？还是慵懒随意吞去两个音节，融一切做骨子里贵族的英腔。我不清楚，我的意思是，我没有真正听过。然而现在，就在方才，你呼喊了我的名字，一次，一次！这还会继续，你知道我的名字，你知道我的存在，你让一切沉浸在自我世界里的透明成为了万千变化里的色彩。

我迈出了脚步。手里的咖啡冻去苦涩，糖脂浮起腻坏舌头，可你就在这里。我靠近你走近你，怀揣一片真心，谈不上高尚地不求回报，也没低劣地龌龊设想，我只期望让你知道，知晓我的这番言语，充做回忆一道不算污浊的记忆。

你会遇到很多，世间最好的一切。而我愿为你装点，让我的思慕更做你的人生。

人们寻觅万千星辰闪烁耀眼，但不知对于星星而言，它所见的世间不过只为一人。

阿尔弗。阿尔弗。

临近深夜时我总算放下这身皮囊，装模作样的成人君子，少有地锁上门，又谨慎担忧地扒上门扉。马修正在客厅里准备零食，德克已经津津有味地欣赏剧前广告。这是一周里的家庭时光，一起看一出名字也没记牢的电视剧，然后靠着抱枕落入梦想。马修很容易睡着，尤其是看电视时，大概是近视。我和我的哥哥很像，双胞胎，除了他那副眼镜是正货而我只是为了装得成熟。

确定又长又臭的开场白如约到来后，我用力地叹了一口气。很逊，都长成这副模样了，还像初中生那样警戒关门。然后我打开电脑，好极了看起来就差一瓶沐浴露。可事实上我却用不上，在贼心贼胆上，我确实不如直接撸一管的好奇男孩。

我输上你的名字，总算鼓起勇气在我的记录里留下你的痕迹。人真的很幼稚，我爱你两年，却连连打你的名字也未曾进行。我们可能会忘记彼此，在没有结果的未来。但数据不会忘，那一行留在电脑的痕迹告诉我，我曾在那个夏天做了什么，我又曾在那段岁月里如是爱你。

亚瑟。我认真地一一敲入。

反馈而来的消息可谓如决堤海啸，哪怕加上一连串的“美国工作的英国人”，这上万的词条量还是相当惊人。我一遍遍地按进去，又一遍遍地退出来。不是你，我找不到你，一次也没有。

你又只留在我的记忆，一如纯粹美好。

亚瑟。

我在心头一遍遍地呼唤你。

亚瑟。

你眼里所见世界会是什么样。

亚瑟。

我发自内心地妒忌你的伴侣，他能无条件无理由地在无数次呼唤里换来你的回应。

一切又回到了起点，我还是会出现在球场，走过更为便捷的九十六街，踩足点地与你来个偶遇。但一切又不尽相同，我会向你打招呼，你又笑着冲我点头。

很简单，又足够缘由。

我们在派对上遇见，是球友的聚会。准确来说，应该是我的篮球朋友的同事正好是你的球友，不过是斯诺克。我没料到你还会桌球，我是说，那过分适合你，以至于我不敢替设想填充骨肉。

你点了一杯威士忌，血沙河。格兰杰经典单一兑入甜马提尼，樱桃白兰地遇上鲜橙汁，点缀两滴苦精酒，又擦上青柠皮。清香留齿，又不忘本有的危险火辣。

我没有靠近你，走入你能瞧见的范围之内，我远远地举杯共酌。

而你笑了，我不知道是不是对我。

那晚我做了一个梦，关于你的。

我来到了儿时的家，加拿大近郊的一座小木林里。我看起来还只是一个男孩，十一十二打下，怀里抱上一小堆松果，寻觅能充做外公的枫糖浆材料。

然后我遇到了你。

你靠在一棵树下，法国梧桐。名为梧桐又不尽梧桐，悬铃木下，你正酌午后骄阳的余韵暖意。

不由地靠近，由小皮鞋至球鞋，由瘦小待长的男孩至如今的男人。

你是多么的毫无防备。我意识到这只是一个梦，一个不会不会影响实际的、毫无规律可言的梦。

可我只是伸出手，拂过挂落发梢的光斑余影。

我想我还是爱你。

以至于梦里也如是守护。

第二个星期后，我们谈起了那一次。那时你刚打完球，往嘴里倒了不少水，而我也没好到哪去，背靠锈迹斑斑的扶手栏杆，视线却藏不住心意。

我向你问起曾经。

“我与阿瑞德？这有什么好说。”

你似乎感到有些意外，从包里刚取出另一瓶水又握在手里，没有拧开，你就这样留着。

“是你说‘聊点什么’。”

我坚持。读到这里，我想你也能知道我这么坚持的理由。

“这不过是大学的事情罢了。”

你看似不耐烦地耸了耸肩。说着又往包里取出另外一瓶，与众不同，是可乐，递给了我。

“大学？”

我设想各种开端，但没想到过往已经如此悠久。

“加利福尼亚。”不住是不是错觉，在递给我可乐的那一瞬间，我瞥见你的迟疑。是紧张。“我总不能那么不负责任。”

他是多么幸运。他，或者她。

“你呢。”见我还没握牢，你直接将饮料塞入我的怀中，又伴随调侃地故意回击。“你的女朋友呢。”

“我单身。”我想我也可以找个借口，随口编点什么，可我做不到，我唯一长期相处的也就只有马修，我总不能以兄弟为蓝本撰写故事，拜托长得还一模一样。

你愣了愣，不像是意外，倒像是有些惊讶——那种如愿以偿的惊讶。“我还想我足够了解你。”

了解我？你了解我什么，你知道我这两年来是怎么度过分秒，是在思慕交织下多少次遏制可能产生的冒犯。我不想冒犯你，哪怕幻想。柏拉图式的暗恋很不适合我，可我居然坚持了两年，像是一个不合格的苦行僧，严于律己又饿得瘦骨嶙峋。

“你了解我什么？”

我问出了口，抢在后悔之前。

你看了看我，视线扫过全身，叹气间凝视草坪。

“你的动作，你的口癖，还有你的习惯。你会在发球前用指甲往球面划上一条，你会在打球前来上一罐可乐，你还会故意磨蹭时间，故意站在距离我四点钟方向的球场，故意来早些占用我隔壁的铁柜，故意站到我的身后拉伸，不为什么，就为了看着我。”

你一口气说出了全部，没有生气也没有预料之内的抨击，而是淡淡地、坦然地道上一句事实。

“你爱我。”

你知道一切，你明明就知道全部。

羞愧，紧张，又忧心，我说不清楚那一刻我的情感，一切情绪灌入心头，胡乱地搅成一团倘若要撕裂我的心脏。我想说话我得辩解，可我做不到，根源在涌动，这颗咽落太多的心。我控制不住我的言语，只能任由心声满溢。

“你说你了解我。”

我笑了，嘲讽。我的手里还握着你给我的可乐，可乐，可乐。我摇了摇头，近乎怜哀。

“我知道你喜欢红茶，大吉岭，放置六十五度浸泡最好；我知道你喜欢在早餐时伴上一颗煎蛋，只煎一面，染成七成金黄那就足够；我知道每次打球后你都会捎上一瓶矿泉水，不是运动饮料或碳酸，得了吧你最讨厌这些，而且也只买少数生产的绿瓶，因为那股旁人皱眉的淡咸，这尝起来很像故乡的水。我听见你的电话，你告诉他们你就算是脑子抽了都不会回苏格兰，除非你哥斯科特死了。你厌恶古龙水，一点也喜欢不来，可你的工作又需要，于是每次前往会面前你总会往身上又喷上些水，冲淡那股味道，我不知道你从哪萌生这种念头，可老天这淡化后的效果更适合你。你总爱正装，可最爱的还是那件绿毛衣，看起来有些年头可你很珍视，一点脏也容不得。而你会系好领带，纯色的，尤其是黑。我了解你我当然了解你，暗恋你的两年里我都快疯了，可我还想替你系领带，黑色的，一旁绕过你的脖颈，在我手心里一缕一缕地绕成结……”

你打断了我。“我想今晚打电话给你。”

打电话给我？到这份上你还打电话给我，你他妈说今晚和我睡了我也不至于像现在这样可笑荒谬。

“我手机静音。”

“我也会。”

沉寂，困留彼此之间。

“不我想我今晚不会打给你。”你说。

“为什么。”我问。

“太乱了，一团糟。”

没错，我们的关系。此前我不知道倾吐全部后会弥留何种感觉，这不只是一吐为快。然而现在，我们是多么可笑，怀里揣上一片真心，却又撕裂纸团将其藏入不知。

可我不想松开，我好不容易才拽牢了线，但你却成为了旁人——“他”。我不想，我不甘心，你送给我的可乐还在手心然而我却感觉不到你的温度。

“我还会给你打电话。”

此前素未拥有，有谈何还会。

“我也会。”

然后你会掐灭火光，以拥抱的刹那温暖。

事实上我们谁也没有拨通或接到电话，不全是不愿意，更因为我们根本没有对方的任何联系方式。

不还是回到原点。

我连着五天没有出现在球场，每天睡得头昏眼花，醒来时又觉得剖去所有，什么也握不住，什么也留不住。我很少遇见早晨八点的骄阳，因为你在我眼前。

老约翰给我发来邮件，他约我去一场派对，网球球友聚会。我去了。

你不在。

“有些话就该讲清楚，不然兜兜转转几年到头来还不是给别人一场空。”

我一口灌下烈酒，威士忌。过去两年里我滴酒不沾，为的只是一个理由，一个能作为巧妙剩余选项而去送你回家的借口。

“我出门时可记得锁上馆门。”

老约翰低声嘟囔着。他听力不是很好，说起话向来都是南辕北辙。这大概也是我为什么愿在他面前放下防备。

“我喜欢他啊我真的喜欢他，可他已经有了伴侣，阿瑞德。而我不过是一个暗恋了别人两年的变态。”

“我记得我把钥匙塞进了口袋，该死，不会冲马桶时一起去环游世界。”

“然后哥伦布发现新大陆。”我没点好气，给约翰接了一份薯片。

“然后美国诞生了（Welcome to America）。”他咬过我手中的薯片，调皮的老头。

“我认真的。”我低声说着，我也不知道在告诉谁。“我真的爱他。”

“我记得我没要这杯金汤力。”

确实没有。老约翰要的是番茄汁。

“我也没乞求未来，只是希望一个结果。一个痛痛快快的答案。”

“何尝不可。”

他一口饮尽，高举酒杯，倘若将祝酒的英气留入如今。

“有时候错过不一定是坏事。说不准那不是错过，”

老约翰眨了眨眼，我们调皮又可亲的老朋友。

“只是未曾发现。”

顺着视线，那是我的包，而里头一切照旧，就似那天从球场跑出来时一样，毛巾，护腕，运动手环。

你给我的那瓶可乐。

你不喝碳酸，可你递给了我，从你的包里。特地。

省去水珠瓶身褶皱包装，仿佛要用重力拽低似的，就在边缘，那瓶身包装纸上。

你的。

我伸出手，手抖得压根上不了台面。

一行字。你的电话。你的名字。

你的。

亚瑟•柯克兰。

你说过会给我电话，会接我电话。

你没有失约。

“我想起我的钥匙在哪，被我家爱德华咬走。”斗牛犬，老约翰的朋友。“你真该见见那伙计，上回与阿瑞德见面差点咬死那只可怜的猫。”

阿瑞德，你的伴侣。你的猫。

我突然很想笑，事实上我笑了，压根控制不住。我认得那墨水颜色和痕迹，能写出这种质感的笔我并不陌生，这故意似的夸张凹痕，老约翰的杰作。事实上我也有一支，与你初遇后塞进口袋。

那你呢，又为何在之后重新到球馆买上一支。

这算什么，我们兜兜转转那么久算什么。

笑声回荡耳际，声嘶力竭里不掩苍白。而我却鼻子发酸。

我攥紧了那张包装纸，你为我留下的痕迹。

放在我的手心里，告诉我一切有迹可循。

我拨通了你的号码，但掩不住哭腔。

原来你未曾离去。

原来彼此不过是在相同的地方里，一遍遍地绕圈圈。

“喂。”

你接通了，带上我所熟悉的声音。

我扣牢拳头，用力地，险些划破指节。

我想呼喊你，为你无条件无理由地付出一切。

然后在无数次呼唤里换来你的回应。

我会的。

你也会。

我鼓起勇气，令深思化作言语。那只会是一个答案，唯一的答案。

而你已经知道。

“亚瑟。”

End.


End file.
